This is War
by Pillsbury29
Summary: Sound launches a nuclear attack on Konoha. Why? Nobody but Naruto Uzumaki knows, and it's because of a one night stand he had with Sound's President, Sasuke Uchiha. President Uchiha doesn't take no for an answer, and will do anything to get Naruto, even if that means alienating Naruto. Warning: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was working on another story idea I had, when this one popped into my head. I liked it and I decided to nurture it until it grew into a nice little Prologue. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of This is War.**

**Disclaimer: I nuked Kishimoto's house, hoping that it would free Naruto from captivity. Nope. They are currently vacationing on some island in the Pacific.**

**Warning: There is sex in this chapter. Boy on boy sex, so if you don't like it, then feel free to leave. The exit is over there.**

* * *

"President Uzumaki... There is a situation. It appears that Sound has launched fighters and they are currently heading straight into our airspace. We have sent a cease and desist order to them, but they haven't let up yet. Sir, what should we do? Is this a declaration of war?"

Naruto Uzumaki, current President of the People's Republic of Konoha, looked at his assistant Sakura grimly. He had suspected an attack would come from Sound sooner or later. He had ANBU agents in the government of Sound, and they had reported of talks of an attack, but he hadn't expected it so soon. There had been no time to prepare, and now the attack was underway, with no plan of retaliation.

"Yes Sakura, this is a declaration of war. Please summon a Council Meeting immediately. I must discuss this situation with them."

"Yes sir." Sakura turned quickly and left the room, off to carry out her duties.

Before Naruto could even begin thinking of a plan, the door to his office burst open with his head military commander, Admiral Nara, running in with a panicked look on his face. To make Shikamaru react to anything meant that it was big. "Sir, we have reports of several nuclear attacks on our country. They have taken out every single military base we have, they have also destroyed the factories that supply our weapons. They have single-handedly worn down our defenses and rendered us completely and utterly useless."

Naruto's eyes widened before shutting in thought. "This is bad... Shikamaru... What do you recommend we do?"

"We surrender... There is no other choice. Our military has been destroyed, our cities are probably being invaded as we speak. We are incapable of everything except waving the white flag."

Naruto brought his fist down onto the desk hard enough to leave a hole there. "Fuck! How did this happen?! Why did this happen?!"

Shikamaru shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure sir. If you need some time to think, I'd be glad to leave."

Naruto shook his head. "Please. I really need some time to just think."

"As you wish sir." Shikamaru left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Oh Sasuke. Why are you doing this?"

* * *

-One Month Ago-

Naruto was looking for a good time. He had just accepted the office of President of Konoha, and he was now on a diplomatic trip to Sound to discuss a nuclear arms treaty. The meetings had been going well, but they were stressful and the one thing that Naruto wanted was sex.

Naruto was single, not due to unattractiveness, but because of his sexuality. The people of Konoha loved him, which is why he was president. If they knew that he was gay however, they wouldn't love him so much. The bad thing about Konoha is the fact that they are so narrow minded. He couldn't risk having a lover lest he wish to ruin his political career. So, in order to keep his political career intact, and have fun at times, Naruto would go to gay bars in foreign countries and basically have one-night stands.

Tonight was a different night, but Naruto didn't know that yet. He was just going through routine. Drinking a couple of drinks, going out onto the dance floor and dancing with some cute guys. If things went the way he wanted, he'd have one in bed by the end of the hour.

Naruto was currently grinding on a cute red headed guy that had the kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead. Naruto was considering this guy when a black haired man squeezed in between the two, and took Naruto away from the red head.

"Now what's a politician like you doing in a place like this? Did you get lost in the Capital City?" Naruto recognized the voice as soon as it left the man's mouth. It belonged to the President of the United States of Sound, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Sasuke attractive. In fact, that was the first thing that Naruto had noticed about the president earlier today in the meetings.

"Well, you see. Being a politician is a very demanding job, and being gay makes the job a little bit harder. People are very judgmental, and if they knew their president was a homosexual, they might not be as accepting as they are right now. However, I'm pretty sure you know all about that seeing as you yourself are in the same predicament as I."

"Mhm." Naruto was slowly being hypnotized by Sasuke's black eyes. The more he looked into them, the more he wanted the man in front of him. "What do you say we go find a private place to talk?"

Sasuke didn't miss the wink that Naruto sent his way, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel his pants get a little bit tighter. He found Naruto attractive, quite like Naruto found him attractive. "Your wish is my command President Uzumaki." Naruto felt all the blood rush to his groin at the way Sasuke said his name. "I know just the place. Follow me."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, the tan and the pale hand contrasting and yet fitting together all the same. He led him through the crowd of drunk men dancing on the floor, in order to get to the door. Once outside Sasuke led Naruto down the street to a limo parked on the side of the street. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and motioned with his hand for Naruto to get in. Sasuke followed Naruto into the limo and shut the door.

"Kakashi, please take us to my house." Sasuke then shut the window that allowed the driver to hear the passengers. "Now. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Before Naruto could say something about not actually wanting to talk, Sasuke had already placed his hands on Naruto's chest and placed his lips on the blonde's lips.

Sasuke brushed his tongue across Naruto's lips, requesting access to the hot cavern of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure, and Sasuke took that moment to shove his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Their tongue's fought a dominance battle, with Sasuke's winning. His prize was the ability to explore the hot, wet cavern. Sasuke weaved his tongue in every crevice, exploring and mapping out Naruto's mouth.

All the while Sasuke's hands were roaming under Naruto's shirt. His fingers found Naruto's nipples, and he slowly began drawing circles around the pink nubs, causing Naruto's body to jerk forward at the intense pleasure Sasuke was bringing him.

Sasuke slowly withdrew his hands and began working at the buttons on Naruto's shirt. After fumbling with them for a few minutes, he pulled away and just ripped Naruto's shirt off. Sasuke pulled his lips away so that he could examine his little blonde prize and take in his beautiful body. Sasuke took in the sculpted abs, the tanned skin, and the very hot swirl tattoo on his navel.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered huskily, his voice full of longing. "You are a beautiful man."

"And you too Sasuke." Naruto's voice equally longing.

Sasuke leaned down again and began kissing Naruto again while his hands stroked Naruto's crotch. He smirked into the kiss when he felt it get tighter around that area. Sasuke stopped his stroking and worked the pants off. When he finally did manage to get them off, he threw the pants across the limo and pulled away from the kiss.

He moved down towards Naruto's dick, and once he got there he let his mouth hover over it, blowing hot breaths of air over it. "Nngh. Sasuke! Just do it already!"

Sasuke gladly gave into Naruto's demands and wrapped his mouth around Naruto's dick. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, maneuvering his tongue in order to get the best reaction out of Naruto. Sasuke let his tongue slide up and down Naruto's hard appendage, and right when Naruto was about to let himself go, Sasuke stopped. He looked up and could see Naruto struggling to relieve himself, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms. "No. Let me do it for you."

"Bastard." Naruto's halfhearted insult caused Sasuke to smirk. Sasuke was going to make Naruto suffer just a little bit longer. Sasuke wanted to take care of himself before letting Naruto off the hook.

Sasuke reached into a compartment of the limo door, and when his hand came out he had a bottle of lube. Naruto gave him a questioning look, to which Sasuke replied, "You never know when you'll need it."

Sasuke squeezed some lube onto his hand and then rubbed it all over his hard dick. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them over his shoulder, and then positioned his dick to where it was right at the entrance of Naruto's asshole. Sasuke slowly pushed his dick in, but Naruto, always the one to rush things, yelled, "Just get on with it you asshole. Stop making me wait!"

Sasuke gladly accepted. Sasuke could feel his heart racing as he pushed his dick in, Naruto's warm hole almost making cum before even doing anything. He started pumping, but had to slow if he wanted to last.

Sasuke once again picked up the pace, deciding he had gone slow for long enough. Naruto's moans filled the backseat, and lord knows what Kakashi was thinking up in the driver's seat. "Naruto! I'm about to..." Sasuke trailed off as he felt himself cum in Naruto. At the same time, Naruto cummed, squirting his white seed all over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, and then pulled Naruto up to him into a long, messy kiss. "I must say. You are the best person I've every had sex with."

"I could say the same." Naruto's voice was a mutter. In the past hour, Naruto had developed feelings for the man in front of him, but because of the position he was in, he couldn't act on these feelings.

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had also developed the same feelings, however unlike Naruto he intended on pursuing his feelings. Sasuke was used to getting what he wanted, and to him, this was no different.

Both still on their sex high, they hadn't noticed the limo door open. Kakashi's voice alerted them to that fact, and Naruto nearly had a heart attack when Kakashi started talking. "Usually you wait till you get home. Was he that good that you had to ruin the wonderful job I did cleaning the limo today?"

Sasuke could tell that the masked driver had a smirk on under his mask. Kakashi was a pervert, and was probably enjoying the show. "Shut up you pervert and go inside. Get some rest, and speak of this to nobody. If I find out you do, then you won't be getting the next copy of Icha Icha Paradise."

The part of Kakashi's face that could be seen instantly went pale. "Yes sir. Have a nice night."

Sasuke made sure he knew each and every weakness of those that worked for him, so that if they obtained damaging info on him, he could essentially blackmail them to prevent it from getting out. Underhanded? Yes, but in Sasuke's position, what was necessary was necessary.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto and took in just how beautiful the man in front of him was. "Now... Ready for round two?"

Naruto of course replied, "Yes." he knew that this couldn't last, but he'd enjoy the night while he could. Tomorrow would be when he talked to Sasuke about this. For now he was going to enjoy Sasuke's company.

* * *

"Sasuke. All of this, because I said no?" How much does he really want me? Enough to destroy my country, killing thousands of people. This is insane.

Naruto jerked around as fast as he could when he heard the door open. Sakura walked in, followed by the Konoha Council. Each member wore a grim expression on their face. Homura Mitokado stood forward, and Naruto was prepared to be berated for his choice to surrender. He was surprised when Homura placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto Uzumaki, I regret to inform you, but you have been removed from office. We were given an ultimatum from President Uchiha. Remove you from power and give you over to them, or face ultimate destruction. It is in Konoha's best interests to do this, surely you agree."

Naruto was inwardly fuming with rage. He had fought so long to attain this position of power. He had fought so long to be recognized and to turn this backward country around, but it was being taken away from him, all because he told someone no.

Naruto was also sure that the council had been secretly working behind his back the whole time. They had never liked him, or his policies, so they did anything they could to remove him from power.

"Surely you agree that this is the only choice? We are in a bind. You are the leader. It is the leader's responsibility to protect the country they lead. To protect Konoha, you must be a sacrifice to Sound."

"Fine." Naruto was acquiescing, but was already forming a plan to get back at the Council, and to take his position back. It would take time, but Naruto was sure it would work.

**A/N: This was the first time in a while that I've written lemon... How was it? How was the chapter? Feel free to tell me in a review. Reviews will be what keep this story going, that is, if that's what you want.**


	2. Mission

**A/N: Wow. The reception to this story was better than I expected. I'm glad to see that so many people enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope this one is just as enjoyable. Here is Chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: Eh... What can I say? Naruto's not mine.**

"Alright, according to the message, this is the drop-off point." Shikamaru motioned to the soldier next to him to get out of the jeep and get the prisoner out. Shikamaru looked in the backseat and gave the prisoner a look of pity. Naruto had a blindfold on, a gag in his mouth, and his arms were tied up. Shikamaru wanted to go punch the Council for actually voting to give their leader to the enemy, but Naruto had ordered him not to cause trouble.

Shikamaru just felt bad for the blonde. It seemed that he always had a rough time. When things finally start to look up, they end up going back down the toilet again. Naruto deserved none of the crap that was sent his way. It all started when he they were in school together. Naruto got shit because he was gay, because he was an orphan, hell he got shit because he had fucking blonde hair. Whatever he could get bullied for, they found a way to bully him. Shikamaru was always there for him though, always the shoulder that Naruto could lean on. He had a reputation of being lazy, but he had busted a few asses in his day to get back at the guys that would bully Naruto.

Naruto is a great guy all around, and that was only further proven when he joined the military. The country of Konoha treated him cruelly, but he still felt a need to protect his country. No matter how badly it treated him, he was willing to give his life for it. Shikamaru went through the military with Naruto, and was there to see the mission that changed Naruto's life.

-**One Year Ago-**

"Uzumaki, Nara, get your asses up here. You two got a mission coming your way." Ibiki, the commander in charge of Unit 12 was a rough around the edges kind of guy. He had battle worn scars on his face, and was a man of the military. Given all of this, he treated his men with respect. He knew what it meant to serve his country, he had done it and almost given up his life many a time. He respected these men for their sacrifices, however above all he respected Naruto for serving his country despite the way his fellow soldiers treated him. He respected Naruto's guts, and regarded him as his best soldier. That was why he was entrusting this mission to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara reporting, sir!" Naruto saluted and then stood at attention, waiting for Ibiki's command.

"At ease gentleman. Like I said before, you two have a mission, and a dangerous one at that. You two are being sent on an assassination mission. Your target is:" Ibiki went over to a computer monitor behind him and pulled up the face of a very pale and important man. "Orochimaru Sannin, current President of Sound. Sound is in turmoil right now. The man has blocked all imports causing a food shortage. Riots are breaking out causing the need for martial law. He has been given full control of that country, and we believe, thanks to informants, that he intends to attack Konoha and start a war. We cannot allow that, and that's where you two come in. You will be flown above the capital city, and you will parachute into a known rebel base. From there the rebels will aid you in finding Orochimaru. Once you do, you are to kill him. Get it over as fast as possible. Do you two understand?"

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru and Naruto reply in unison.

Ibiki smiled, proud to have these men as his soldiers. "Good. You two are to pack up your gear and report to the airfield at 1300." Naruto and Shikamaru saluted and turned around to leave. As they were walking out of the command center Ibiki called out to them, "Good hunting."

**-One Day Later-**

"Target Acquired. Just give me the okay and I'll shoot." Naruto had his sniper rifle leaning on the edge of a building, his rifle focused on Orochimaru. He was giving a speech to the rioting citizens about food rations, and Shikamaru was in the crowd trying to ascertain when it would be safe to take Orochimaru out.

Naruto was getting frustrated, because Shikamaru was taking his damn time. This was not the time for that lazy ass to be watching the clouds. It looked like Naruto could take Orochimaru out without harming anyone else, but he unfortunately had to wait to get the go-ahead. However the need for the go-ahead went away as soon as Orochimaru started to leave the crowd.

"Lazy-ass this is Foxy, target is about to go out of sight. Either give me the go-ahead, or I'll give it to myself." Naruto inwardly cursed as Orochimaru kept getting out of distance. When Shikamaru didn't reply, he went ahead and took the shot. "Did I get him?"

"Good job Foxy. Sorry, I couldn't see Orochimaru well from where I was, so I couldn't give you an accurate read on the situation. You got him though. You have just completed the military mission vital to Konoha's survival. Damn... We need to get out of here. They're stopping people and searching them. Let's get out of here and back to Konoha."

"Got it."

That mission was one that made Naruto a celebrity to Konoha. He killed one of the most dangerous men in the world and lived to come back and tell the tale. The Konoha citizens managed to forget all about Naruto being gay. They forgot about all the bad things they did to him and regarded him as a hero. They loved him so much that they elected him as the next president.

**-Present Day-**

Shikamaru frowned. Naruto finally got recognition rather than hatred, and then it was stripped away from him. It was because the Council didn't like how Naruto had come out of nowhere and become President. They didn't like how he was able to inspire people, make them like him. They didn't like his forward thinking ways, and so they got rid of him the first chance they had.

Shikamaru forced himself to get off of this subject. He needed to talk to Naruto with the remaining time he had left with him. So he got out of the jeep and went behind it where the soldier was guarding Naruto. "You're dismissed. Go up and get back in the jeep. I'll handle things from here."

"Yes sir!"

After the soldier left, Shikamaru removed the gag and blindfold. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Shikamaru's words were laced with concern for his friend.

Naruto managed to smile despite the situation he was in. "I'm fine Shikamaru. Don't worry about me. I know what you're about to tell me by the way. We're best friends, and I know what you want to do in this situation. You want to go beat up the Council, throw them out of power and bring me back. That is an ideal situation, but it's dangerous. Issuing a coup would be catastrophic and would likely bring Konoha down to what Sound was experiencing a year ago. Do you really want that?"

"Well no..."

"I have a plan Shikamaru. Don't worry. Just carry out your duties as head of the military. I promise that this won't be permanent. I will be back." The sound of a helicopter's whirring filled the area that they were in. It wasn't an area where a nuke had hit, so it was relatively intact, and it had an open space for a helicopter landing. "Well it looks like it's time for me to be leaving."

"I'm not one for goodbyes, and I believe you when you say you're coming back. Does see you soon work?"

This brought a smile to Naruto, because like Shikamaru, he was not fond of goodbyes. "Yeah, see you soon." Shikamaru unwound the other bindings around Naruto's arms as he turned his back to Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't turn back as he walked towards the chopper. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to go through with this. He had to though. For his people that perished in the attacks and for his dignity. He had to get his revenge on that selfish little bastard. "Sasuke. I'm coming for you." and speak of the devil, the first person that Naruto saw as the chopper's door opened was Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde. He had given the Council a proposal impossible to refuse. He offered them peace in exchange for a hot blonde that he had fallen for.

"Sasuke." Naruto replied with cold indifference. Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto up into the chopper, but Naruto smacked his hand away. Naruto knew Sasuke was going to try and seduce him, and hell it would be hard to ignore, but he would do it. Naruto would not give in to some selfish bastard.

Sasuke watched as Naruto buckled himself into a seat. Yes, Sasuke had expected Naruto to be pissed, but he had hoped that the feelings Naruto felt for him would overwhelm the anger. It looked as if Sasuke had another thing coming if he had expected it to be easy.

"Naru-"

"Just shut the fuck up Sasuke." Naruto interrupted angrily. "Don't talk to me."

**-One Month Ago-**

Naruto was laying in bed next to Sasuke. He had just woken up after their long night of sexual activities. Naruto just lay there, not wanting to wake up the person next to him, who he observed was beautiful even in sleep, perhaps moreso. Sasuke's hair was everywhere, his lips slightly parted where drool was leaking from, and the way that Sasuke's eyes were closed made him look peaceful.

The man next to him had given him one of the best nights of his life, and he felt himself falling for him. But the thought of having to break it off came back to him, and e closed his eyes in an effort to will those thoughts away. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. Two leaders of two different countries involved in a relationship? The press would have a field day with that. Naruto couldn't let that happen. Maybe after his term was up, he could consider a relationship, but not now.

"Hey." Naruto had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sasuke wake up. Like Naruto was doing before, Sasuke had been observing the blonde carefully. He took in the bedhead that the blonde was cursed with. Unlike some people, bedhead looked cute on Naruto. Sasuke also took in the sadness in the depths of Naruto's eyes. He had no clue as to why he would be sad, and to be honest, sadness was not for Naruto. For someone that radiated happiness, sadness was not a fitting emotion.

"Hey. Sasuke.. I uh... I need to tell you something."

Sasuke took in how the sadness grew, and he knew that Naruto was about to tell him the source of his sadness. "What is it?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks gently, hoping to reassure the blonde. He knew there was something wrong when Naruto pulled away from the gentle touch. Was he regretting what we did? Surely not. He seemed as if he were having a good time last night. What would make him regret that?

"I... I can't do this. A relationship between us won't work." Naruto turned his head to the side and closed is eyes, unable to watch the pain in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt as if his whole world had crashed and burned. He was someone who would find someone and have a casual fuck with them and be gone the next day. Naruto, however, was different. They both knew that, but Naruto was denying it right then and there, and Sasuke couldn't stand it. "So I'm just some casual fuck to you!?"

"No! That's... That's not what I meant. It's just... The people of Konoha... If they find out I'm in a relationship, they'll outcast me. They'll find a way to throw me out. I've finally gotten them to accept me and become their leader, but this. If they were to find out, I would be back to square one."

Sasuke felt anger rising up, and he couldn't contain it. He was not going to let Naruto do this to him. "If that's the way you want to be, then fine! Just know that from here on out, Sound will actively pursue the enrichment of uraniam into weapons. That is what you get for throwing my feelings out the window!" Sasuke turned around angrily and went to the door, but before he could open it, Naruto stopped him with his words.

"You're going to base your foreign policy on your personal life? What kind of leader does that? That's selfish and immature. And do you think that I actually want to do this? I'm falling for you, and it hurts me to do this, but I have no choice."

"Whatever. If that's what keeps you from feeling guilty at night, then keep saying those words to yourself." Sasuke left without a backward glance, determined to come up with a way to get Naruto back.

Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating form with tears on his face. It hurt him, but like he said, he had no choice. "Sasuke..."

**A/N: How was it? Please tell me in a review. The more I get, the easier inspiration comes, and the more inspiration I get the faster the chapters will come out. I welcome any kind of critique and any ideas you may have. See you next time!**


	3. I Could Have Done More

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Life has been getting in the way lately, and I just haven't had time to right. I give you this much smaller chapter now, rather than make you wait for a larger one later. I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little boring. It's a filler chapter more than anything. I know what I want to happen after this chapter, but I didn't know what to do with this chapter. So while it's a filler, it's also a necessary chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Also... I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the past two chapters. This story has gotten better reception than I could have hoped. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I serenaded Naruto with a song I wrote for him, and he was falling for me when the FBI came and took him back.**

Naruto could only watch in sadness as the helicopter took off. He watched as the lone figure of Shikamaru became smaller and smaller the higher the copter went.

He could feel Sasuke's searching gaze on him. Sasuke was trying to get some form of acknowledgment out of Naruto, but he wasn't going to budge. Naruto hardened his resolve and took to looking out the window.

Sasuke was a bit put off at the attitude Naruto was exhibiting towards him. What had he done to the blonde to deserve this kind of treatment? Sasuke's thought processes were a bit different from most people's, due to the fact that he had the Uchiha genes within him. He had been trained from an early age to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

Sasuke was taught to go above and beyond, and that's what he had done with Naruto. Why couldn't the very handsome blonde see that all Sasuke wanted was him? Sasuke sat in silence pondering this, while Naruto was thinking about something along the same lines.

Why would the raven haired man go to such lengths to go after him? Was it pure selfishness, or was the guy just an idiot? He killed innocent civilians just so that he could get his hands on him. Naruto had to fight the inner urge to kill the bastard. Those people, _his _people, were dead. They had elected him President of Konoha. It was Naruto's job to his best to protect his people, and he failed in that regard. Maybe Naruto hadn't done all that he could have done. Maybe there was something else he could have done, but honestly... Isn't there always something else that could have been done?

**-Several Weeks Ago-**

It had been several days since Naruto had slept with Sasuke, and since the nuclear arms talks had failed. He was currently sitting at his desk looking over some disturbing reports he had obtained from an inside man in the Sound government.

"And you're sure these are to be trusted?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru, very skeptical about what he had just read.

"You know our source, and you know that he wouldn't send us something he didn't think to be true. If he sent it to us, then it must have some sort of validity." Shikamaru looked at his friend with concern. Naruto would never second guess a well trusted source, so for him to do it this time was a little worrying.

"I know... It's just... I can't believe that Sas... President Uchiha would do this? Just because the treaty talks failed doesn't mean he would just go and prepare a nuclear attack on Konoha." Naruto couldn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth, so how was he supposed to expect Shikamaru to?

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Naruto would never mention a leader by their first name like that, especially not the Sound leader, not after recent events. "Did something else happen while you were in Sound? You seem... I don't know. Different... You haven't been yourself since you got back."

Naruto's eyes widened. Did Shikamaru suspect something? Naruto began to panic. Maybe he had been giving off some signs showing that he wasn't all there. "What are you talking about? Different? As in how?"

"Well..." Shikamaru tapped his finger on his chin as he thought of a few examples. "You've been distant ever since you got back. It's almost as if you left a part of you back in Sound." Naruto cringed. that was exactly what had happened. He had broken his heart in half and left one half in Sound. "You're also unwilling to believe that Sound, although under new leadership, could still be our enemies. You are the president, and you have to consider all possibilites."

"You want to know why I've been so distant?! I had sex with Sasuke Fucking Uchiha! Are you happy!?" Naruto felt as if his heart had been ripped out, stomped on, and then stabbed with a knife. "I developed feelings for him. Strong feelings. It killed me to tell him that a relationship wouldn't work between us. He felt something for me too, and due to those feelings for me, I refuse to believe that he would attack Konoha. He wouldn't do that to me!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise. He hadn't expected that confession. He also hadn't expected Naruto to be one to let emotions affect his decisions, and he knew he had to bring Naruto to his senses. And so to do that, he smack Naruto across the cheek, leaving a huge red mark where his hand had hit.

Naruto looked at him like a deer in headlights, unable to process what had just happened. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You need to grow up and start acting like the leader that you are! You went and fucked some leader of a country that used to be our enemy! Then you break up with him? You told me that he felt feelings for you. Are you to assume that he's just going to let that go? He could be someone that lets his feelings affect how he rules? He could attack us just to get revenge for you hurting him. Have you even thought about that scenario?"

Naruto looked like Shikamaru had just killed his kitten. "No... But... I just can't believe that he would do this." Naruto couldn't bare to look at Shikamaru's eyes, which were probably judging him right this minute.

"Pull it together Naruto. You're the leader, but if you're not going to act like one then you shouldn't be one."

Naruto shook his head sadly. This was a hard job. He basically had to give up all semblance of a personal life to take care of a country. However it was the job that he wanted, and he wasn't going to let his personal life affect him anymore. "I'm still a bit skeptical about this threat, however I'm not going to ignore it. Have the inside man gain some more information about tis supposed attack. I don't want to act until I have more concrete evidence in front of me."

Shikamaru gave a tiny smile to Naruto. "That's more like it Naruto. That's how a leader does his job. He doesn't let his emotions affect him. I know it's hard, but it's a necessary evil." Shikamaru turned to leave, but before he did he turned back to Naruto and said, "It would probably be wise to forget about Sasuke. From the sounds of it, he's a dangerous person to be around."

"Don't worry, I plan on it." Naruto waited for Shikamaru to leave before muttering to himself, "But I don't know if it's going to work... I like him way too much to just forget him..."

**-Present Day-**

As Naruto thought back he should have done more. He should have given more trust to his inside guy, but he hadn't. That was his first mistake. Second mistake? Getting involved with Sasuke. He couldn't make that mistake again.

That was why, when Sasuke started rubbing his hand along Naruto's crotch, Naruto exploded. He released all of his pent up anger on the man that was causing it all.

He managed to pound his fist into Sasuke face several different ways before Sasuke finally wised up and defended himself by raising his arms up above his body. He didn't retaliate because he didn't want to give the blonde further reason to hate him. Sasuke was curios as to why this was happening and opted to question Naruto about it.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke managed to get out as he blocked one of Naruto's punches.

"What do you mean 'why do I hate you?'" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he didn't have a brain, and Naruto was beginning to legitimately believe that. "You killed thousands of people all so you could have me? And for what? Did you think I would just run to you with open arms? No! You took the thing I had worked for, for so long, right out of my hands. That was selfish of you. Not to mention how many lives you took in this holocaust!" Naruto was breathing in and out very deeply so that he wouldn't kill the man in front of him.

"I did what I thought necessary to win you over, but it doesn't seem to have worked. It seems I've made you mad, but I know you feel something for me, or else you wouldn't be denying me like this. The fact that you have to deny me out loud just goes to show that you can't believe it on the inside. You say it out loud to make it sound true, but you're fooling no one." Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and left to go sit down in the back of the chopper, but not without getting the last word. "I'll leave you be for now, but I promise. I'm not going to stop trying to win you over."

Naruto knew that Sasuke was telling the truth when he said that, and was almost dreading what was to come.

**Please review. They really are what keep me going. I know this isn't the greatest chapter, but I promise that the next one will be much better. I promise to update as soon as possible if I get reviews. They are my motivation. See you all next time.**


	4. No Escape

**A/N: Frakking writer's block. I swear, it is the worst thing ever. Because of that I apologize for another lackluster chapter. I hope that I'll be able to get my groove back next chapter, but I can't promise anything. Surely this case of writer's block will eventually go away...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. He belongs to Sasuke. It's in the contract we signed.**

Sasuke's mansion was on top of a skycraper in Sound's Capital City. Naruto could only stare in awe as the helicopter landed on a landing pad amidst a lush garden filled with flowers, and fountains, and really anything you could put in a garden.

"You like it? My mother used to tend to these gardens..." Naruto turned to Sasuke, curiosity etched in his facial features.

"Used to?" Naruto forgot that he was angry at the raven long enough to notice that Sasuke suddenly seemed to exude sadness. His eyes were downcast and a tiny frown formed the outline of his lips.

"Forget about it. It's none of your business." Sasuke opened the door to the helicopter and jumped down onto the landing pad and began walking away. He hoped that Naruto got the point that he didn't want to talk about his family life.

Naruto got the point all right. When Naruto finally saw some kind of human tendency in the raven, he managed to go back to square one by being a self absorbed, selfish man with no consideration for others. The more Naruto tried to understand Sasuke, the less he understood him.

Naruto had to keep telling himself that it didn't matter though. He wasn't here to be friends. Technically he was a prisoner of Sasuke's, and he shouldn't even be trying to understand the raven's motives. He shouldn't be feeling any sort of compassion towards Sasuke, but for a split second Naruto felt something coming from Sasuke that he himself was a little too familiar with. Lonliness.

Naruto found himself trailing behind Sasuke, who was walking at a much faster pace. Naruto had to jog to catch up with him, and by the time he did they had reached the entrance of the mansion. Sasuke turned to Naruto and stared at him, as if he were looking right through the blonde. "Stay right here. Someone will be back in a minute to take you to your room."

Before Naruto could even utter a reply, the door had opened and shut, and Sasuke was gone. "Well... the bastard's gone. Now maybe I can think of something other than him, like how I'm going to get out of here..." Naruto was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he hadn't realized that he was talking to himself, much less that someone had heard him talking to himself.

"So you've been thinking about Sasuke? What kind of thoughts have you been having? Naughty thoughts? Thoughts about what you want to do with that pale, lean body?"

Naruto turned to face the newcomer, embarrassment evident with the red tinted cheeks. "Uh... hi..."

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. I am Kakashi Hatake. Senior Advisor to Sound President Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here to escort you to your room. Now I am curious. What kind of thoughts have you been having about my boss? I remember what you two did the last time you were in Sound. Are you thinking about that? I'm sure that Sasuke wouldn't object to that."

Naruto looked at this man, the only thing coming to mind was that he was a pervert. How could he talk about such things with a straight face? He did have a mask on, but still. He went on as if they were everyday topics to talk about.

"No! That is not what I'm thinking about. I've been thinking about the many ways I'm going to kill him for kidnapping me!"

Kakashi's eyes danced with amusement as he watched Naruto enthusiastically go on about beating Sasuke to a pulp. "And here I thought that leaders were supposed to be levelheaded. It seems that you are a different one Naruto Uzumaki. I can see why Sasuke has taken such an interest in you." Kakashi opened the door for Naruto and led him inside the mansion. "I'm going to take you to your room now. Please refrain from trying to escape while in my custody. I don't want to have to clean up blood. At least not after we just had the carpet cleaned."

"I won't try to escape... Not now anyway." Naruto whispered the last part, but Kakashi caught it. He kept that little tidbit to himself. He could use that in the future if ever needed anything from the blonde.

"If you say so..." Kakashi knew that Naruto wouldn't say anything else, so he pulled out a little green book titled Icha Icha Paradise.

"You really are a pervert. Why would anyone have someone like you on their staff? Wouldn't a pervert be bad for publicity?"

Kakashi chuckled at the thought of even caring about publicity. "I don't care about publicity. Why should I? I'm not the President, and no one cares about what his assistant does. I'm just a shadow that gets things done."

After Kakashi said that, the pair went back to walking down the hallway in silence. Naruto examined his surroundings and looked for escape paths, but the mansion was basically a maximum security prison. Most of the windows were barred, and there were cameras everywhere keeping track of every little thing that went on in the mansion. Naruto realized that escape would be harder than he thought.

Naruto turned the doorknob, which gave way easily. He opened the door and peeked his head in, looking around to find a simple bedroom attached to a bathroom. Nothing too fancy, and if Naruto weren't a prisoner he would have found it quite cozy.

"So how do you like it?" Kakashi asked, as he closed the door behind him.

"Drop the act Kakashi. We're alone now."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, happy to be able to act normal again. "Thank god. I was getting tired of acting. How are you Naruto?"

"I've been better, but at least I have someone friendly to talk to." Naruto walked around the room, examing what all he had to play with. His conclusion was that he had nothing whatsoever. The only thing that the room held was a TV and a lamp. Nothing that would aid in an escape.

"If you're trying to plan an escape, give up now. If you couldn't tell, Sasuke has this set up like a maximum security prison. He doesn't plan on letting you go, and I have no way of getting you out of here yet. I would call in an ANBU team, but as of today Konoha is in shambles. This was all Sasuke's plan. Attack Konoha, give them no choice but to give you to him, and then make it to where they can't waste resources to plan a rescue mission. All of Konoha's resources are being used to keep peace as the Council makes way for a Dictatorship. Most of the country is desperate after the nuclear attack. They don't know what to do, and they don't know what to think without a leader. The Council is playing it off that you've died, and the citizens are in an uproar to put it simply. ANBU and the military have been dispatched to contain them. You're going to be here for a while."

Naruto let the news sink in as he sat on the edge of the bed. He buried his hands in his arms, trying to comprehend everything. "Why would Sasuke do this? I thought he actually had feelings for me? Why would he make me, and others suffer like this?"

"Well... I don't know the whole story, but I can help you comprehend some of it. I'm not saying that Sasuke's reasons make everything okay, but they do help you understand where he's coming from." Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Sasuke is.. Different. He was raised to go after what he wanted. He was taught to go above and beyond to achieve his goals. It's this thinking that made him go to such lengths to get you."

"But... He killed people. Why would he do that?"

"He was raised away from others for the majority of his life. When his parents died he was forced to go out into the world and create relationships with other humans, which is something he failed miserably at due to his lack of social skills. He resorted to going to bars to fulfill his physical needs, but when he met you he felt something emotional. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, and even it was in a different form than he had felt it before. Love. He didn't know how to comprehend it. He just knew that it felt good to love and be loved back. That's when you broke his heart. He had never really been told 'no' his entire life. He worked for everything he got and he eventually got it. He took your rejection as a challenge, and went above and beyond to get you. You put your country ahead of your own happiness. You put your own people in front of you, and to him they were merely obstacles in the way of your love. It's not because he's heartless, but more of the way he was raised. This is one thing I've come to understand from working with Sasuke. He's not heartless, he just doesn't understand the basic things that you and I do."

"But..." Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke. He killed thousands of innocent people, and yet Naruto wasn't nearly as mad at him as he was before. Naruto couldn't fault him for being raised the way he was.

"I know you don't know how to comprehend this, but just know that Sasuke does feel something for you. I know it'll take a while for you to forgive Sasuke, and I know you will because it's not in you to hold a grudge. So, when you do forgive Sasuke I want you to give a relationship a try. It could be good for both of you. It has the potential to bring you both happiness that you've never experienced, because face it. You haven't had the most pleasant life either."

Naruto was going to reply, but Kakashi's phone started ringing. He looked at Naruto apologetically, but said, "Duty calls. I can't ignore him, lest I bring suspicion on myself. I'll be back later, don't you worry."

Naruto watched Kakashi's retreating back in desperation. He didn't want to be alone, because he knew that all he would do for the next few hours is think to himself. That was the last thing he needed.

**A/N: How was it? Please review. The reviews might just get rid of my writer's block...**


	5. Sasuke's Past

**A/N: Whee! Writer's block is gone for the most part! It's time to celebrate with a new chapter! Here is Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not and has never and will never be mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

"Kakashi? What's the condition in Konoha?" Kakashi entered Sasuke's office, which like most of the house, was decorated with black everything. Black marble desk, black couch, black curtains, even a black ceiling. Sasuke had a fetish for black it seemed.

"What do you mean, sir? How am I supposed to know what's going on in Konoha?" Kakashi knew he was caught. It was only a matter of time. With Naruto in Sasuke's hands, Kakashi knew that it wouldn't take long for Sasuke to figure out that he was a double agent.

"Cut the crap Hatake!" And to Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke pulled a gun on him. "I don't take kindly to underhanded double crossing scumbags! I like you Kakashi, I really do. I'm willing to forget the fact that you've been spying on me for months, only if you tell me what's happening in Konoha. Are they going to attack Sound because I have their president? Unlike Naruto, I didn't put spies in his government, so I have no way to know what's happening right now. But I know that you do, so tell me."

"Alright." Kakashi casually strolled over to the, unsurprisingly, black chair that sat in front of

Sasuke's desk and sat down. He didn't show that the gun bothered him even a bit. He had no intention of lying to Sasuke, because he knew that what he was about to do was the right thing. It would all work out eventually, and that was what persuaded Kakashi to spill the secrets.

"Konoha is in a state of chaos. Without their elected leader, no one truly knows what to do. Riots have broken out, and in order to reclaim order, the Council has enacted martial law. They have announced that Naruto died in the attack, and that they are in complete control. Of course the people don't believe that. They know that the Council has done something to get rid of Naruto. The people know that the Council has always wanted complete control, and now that they have it, the people are rioting against it."

"So the people are currently unhappy with the situation?" Kakahi nodded in affirmation. "Good. Then there's no chance for a retaliatory attack on Sound." Sasuke looked off into the distance as he thought, and then absentmindedly started saying, "I know that what I did was wrong. There was another way I could have gone about getting Naruto, but I went the way I thought I should and I got what I wanted."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn't expected Sasuke to go into a confession. "I killed innocent people, and one day I plan to answer for that, but for just a little bit I wanted to experience true happiness. I haven't felt happiness since I was much younger, and I wanted to feel it once again, if only temporarily." Sasuke blinked several times and then realized he had been talking out loud. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. You may go. I got what I wanted."

"Yes sir."

Kakashi made to leave, but stopped in his tracks when Sasuke called out his name. "Thank you for listening to my ramblings."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Yes Sasuke may have killed innocent people, but he was still human. It wasn't really his fault he was this way. It was the way he was trained, but he would have to pay for his actions regardless.

Sasuke waited for the door to close to open up one of the doors on his desk. He brought out a taped up picture of a long black haired boy, that looked quite similar to Sasuke. He took the picture and ripped it again, the tape that had been holding it together measly falling to the ground.

"Why did you do this to me Itachi? Why did you make me the monster that I am today?"

* * *

_It was a normal day for Sasuke. He had gone to school. After school he had gone to karate and now he was walking down the sidewalk, on his way home. Sasuke was expecting to be greeted by the smiling cheerful face of his mother as he opened the door, but instead was greeted by a bloodcurdling scream filled with pain. _

_Sasuke's face immediately drained of all color, all common sense leaving him as he shouted, "Mom!" and ran towards the source of the scream. _

_What Sasuke found was a scene that he wished he had never seen. His brother Itachi was standing there holding their mother by her hair, a long deep slash mark across her neck. Blood pooled down below at her knees, and her face was contorted into what would have been a painful scream if she had still been alive. _

_In the corner of the room their father sat, bound to a wooden chair. There was a gag in his mouth and his eyes were filled with horror as he watched Sasuke enter the scene. He motioned with his head for Sasuke to leave the room, but Sasuke was frozen in fear. A scream was trapped in his throat, but he couldn't let it out. _

"_Ah Sasuke. How nice of you to join us." Itachi's cool voice floated throughout the room. There was no sign of guilt as to what he was doing. He was calm, cool, and collected. The perfect Uchiha. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here to see this dreadful mess I made, but it seems that it can't be helped. Oh well." Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he let go of Mikoto's hair, her body falling to the floor in a crumpled heap._

"_You're just in time for the grand finale." Itachi slowly made his way over to the chair that Fugaku was tied to. Itachi was about to pull the gag out of his mouth when he was stopped by Sasuke's voice._

"_Why? Why Itachi...?" Sasuke's voice was weak, full of fear, full of sadness._

"_Why? Why you ask?!" Itachi smiled. It was not a smile of a mentally sane person, but one of a sick, twisted one who had no idea what he was doing. "Tell me Sasuke. What is the one thing that Dad has ingrained in us since we were born? What is it that he's always told us to do? Huh?"_

"_Do whatever it takes to get what we want?"_

_Itachi clapped his hands in mock congratulations. "Exactly. That's what I'm doing right now. I want freedom, and I can't do that with Mom and Dad still alive. All of my life they've trained me, pushed me to my extremes just so that they can have the perfect son. A son worthy of being an Uchiha. Give it a few years and they would have done the same to you. Here I am though. I'm getting rid of them so that you and I can live on, free from their influences. You may not understand now, but later on in life you will." _

_Itachi turned his attention away from Sasuke, and towards Fugaku. He pulled a gun from his side and pointed it at Fugaku's head and shot him. Fugaku's head instantly fell limp from the force of the bullet, blood trickling from the spot in his forehead. _

_Sasuke ran as fast as he could away from the scene. He couldn't stand to see anymore of it. Sasuke couldn't bear to his parent's lifeless bodies, or his evil murderer of a brother, and so he ran._

* * *

"You may not understand now, but later on in life you will." Sasuke repeated those words to himself.

Itachi was wrong. He didn't understand. Yes, he himself had killed others to get what he wanted, in this case his love, but he still didn't understand why he did it. He didn't like the fact that he did it.

Sasuke realized that he was no better than Itachi because he had killed innocent people. He had killed parents and left kids orphans just like his brother had left him years ago.

"Oh... Oh my god, what have I done?" Sasuke looked at his hands with disgust. He had the blood of a thousand people on his hands. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The great Sasuke Uchiha, President of Sound, was breaking down little by little.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs in a fetal position, his mind currently going over the situation he was in. He was trapped in the house of the maniacal President of Sound. It was more like a maximum security prison than a house, and so it was near impossible to get out.

Naruto did have one man on his side, Kakashi, but who knew if that would help him at all. Kakashi had to stay undercover. He couldn't reveal who he was for fear of being arrested, and he couldn't go back to Konoha in its current state.

So essentially, Naruto was powerless. "Great... Just great..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"What's great?"

Naruto nearly jumped off of his bed in surprise. He had not expected Sasuke to be in his room. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Nothing." Naruto replied averting his gaze from Sasuke. He did everything in his power to keep himself from looking into those eyes, lest he want to give in to them. "Why are you here?"

"Me? Oh... Well..." Naruto looked up, curiosity etched in his face. Sasuke was stuttering, as if he were nervous. It was unbecoming of him.

"Take your time. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Well... I came to." Sasuke sighed in what seemed like defeat. "I've been thinking over this for a little bit and... I want to tell you a bit about my past. Do you mind?"

Naruto turned his head to the side, looking at Sasuke with curiosity. "I don't guess, but like everything, I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Naruto looked away, and only knew that Sasuke had sat on the bed when he felt the mattress give way a bit. Sasuke stared at the wall as if he were in a trance, but soon began talking and telling Naruto all about his past. Naruto, even though he tried not to care about what Sasuke was saying, couldn't help but pay attention to every little detail coming from Sasuke's lips. Soon Naruto knew all about Sasuke's past, and Sasuke just looked at him with dead eyes and Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He had had a pretty rough past.

"Well... I guess I should tell you about my past."

**A/N: Please fuel my hunger for reviews. They give me the power! The power to bring more chapters! Thank you for your reviews, and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Naruto's Past

**A/N: I'm back? This has taken a long time to write, not because I haven't wanted to write but because I haven't had the time. I apologize for the wait. In this chapter we get to find out Naruto's dark past.**

**Warning: Implied child abuse. Nothing descriptive, just implied.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

"Well... I guess I should tell you about my past."

Naruto didn't really want to tell Sasuke of his past. It was pure hell, but Naruto felt he owed it to Sasuke for some strange, demented reason. Sasuke had opened himself up to Naruto, and Naruto felt as if he should open back up to Sasuke. They both had messed up pasts, they had just let it affect them in different ways.

"It started when I was born. I was abandoned at the hospital. My mom had me and then up and left the hospital without me. I was basically an orphan from then on out. I had no other family that could take care of me. From that point on I went from foster family to foster family the first few years of my life."

Naruto looked off past Sasuke into the wall. He imagined that that wall was the one that he would look at for days on end. The wall he would look at, at the worst foster home he had ever been in.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was twelve years old and he was laying on his poor excuse for a bed. His room was a broom closet. His foster parent Kyuubi said he was lucky to have a home. He always told Naruto that he could be on the street, but thanks to Kyuubi's generosity he was saved from the horrible world.

Naruto thought that his world was pretty horrible however. No one should have to endure what he went through on a day by day basis.

He went to school like any normal kid, but his home life was different from everyone elses. Whereas most kids would have parents that would happily do anything for their kids, Kyuubi was not that kind of person. He required payment for his 'generosity'. Payment that Naruto abhored.

Kyuubi would often ask to touch Naruto's special parts, and Naruto didn't know how to react. He suffered through the humiliation because he needed a place to live. It was the first time Naruto had stayed at one home for longer than a few weeks and he didn't really want to ruin it. Because of that he let himself suffer the torture that Kyuubi put him through.

He had just had his special time with Kyuubi, and now he just sat on his bed emotionless. If he let his emotions affect him, he would break out in tears. If Kyuubi saw tears he knew that he would be treated worse. That was the way Kyuubi was. If you show weakness, then he would exploit that weakness.

Naruto forced himself to lay his head down on his pillow. He needed to get rest because he was tired, but he knew that if he let his eyes shut then he would relive the nighmare. Naruto lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling hoping that the rest he was getting now would be sufficient to get through school tomorrow.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto, as always, woke up to an empty house. Kyuubi would leave early in the morning, before Naruto left to school. To where, Naruto had no idea. He didn't ask because he knew that would just give Kyuubi reason to punish Naruto even more.

Naruto trudged out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. He reached up on his tiptoes to open a cabinet, trying to find something to eat. It was useless though. There was never anything to eat in the house. The only thing that Naruto ever ate was the food at school. That was why he had such a small stomach.

Disheartened by the lack of food, Naruto chose to go ahead and go to school. He grabbed his bright orange backpack, he slung it over his shoulder, and he made his way out of the house. Naruto walked down the sidewalk to the street corner where he waited for the bus.

When the bus finally got there, Naruto got on and went straight for the back of the bus. He went back there to get away from everyone else. He wasn't a fan of company, mostly because they all picked on him. Why? Naruto still hadn't figured that one out. He had never done anything to anyone else, but most people still chose to pick on him.

When he sat in the back of the bus he could avoid everyone until he got to school. The only person that he purposefully acknowledged was Shikamaru. He was one of the only people that didn't pick on Naruto, and was also his best friend.

Shikamaru got on the bus and immediately went to the back to sit next to Naruto. He instantly knew that something was wrong as soon as he saw his blonde haired friend.

Shikamaru was incredibly intelligent, and could read people better than anyone else. Shikamaru picked up on certain body signs and was able to ascertain when something was wrong. Judging from the look of defeat on Naruto's face, he could tell that something was wrong.

Naruto was never particularly happy. Shikamaru knew that he didn't have a pristine home life, but he wasn't sure just how bad it was.

"You okay Naruto? You look a little out of it."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, but there was no emotion in his eyes. He usually tried to smile, even it it was fake. The lack of an attempt at smiling was a cue to Shikamaru that something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Naruto's voice was emotionless, it was as if he were a drone.

"Are you sure?"

"Just leave it alone Shikamaru. I said I was okay, which means I must be okay." Naruto turned his head and looked out the window, just so he could avoid Shikamaru's inquiring gaze.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto wouldn't tell him anything, but he wasn't going to leave it alone. There was something terribly wrong, and Shikamaru was going to get to the bottom of it. He was going to have to go to drastic measures. Naruto was his friend and Shikamaru would do anything for him.

When the bus arrived at school both Shikamaru and Naruto walked to class together, although unlike other mornings there was complete silence between the two. They made their way to their first class, English with Mr. Umino.

Iruka was like the dad that Naruto had never had, and if he could he would have lived with him instead of Kyuubi. Iruka greeted Naruto and Shikamaru cheerfully, but only Shikamaru responded.

Iruka's grin faded when he saw how Naruto was acting. Naruto went to take his seat, but Shikamaru stayed behind. "There's something wrong with him Mr. Umino. I don't know what it is though."

Iruka closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin in thought. "That's weird. I wonder if something bad happened at home..."

"I don't know Mr. Umino, but I intend to find out what's wrong. I want to help Naruto get back to normal."

Iruka was stunned by Shikamaru's outward intentions to help his friend. For Naruto to have a friend this close in middle school was a miracle in and of itself. Really close friends don't really pop up until around high school.

He gave a small smile and put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and whispered, "Whatever you do, be careful. Neither of us has much of an idea what his home life is like. Don't get yourself into trouble. If you find something out, come straight to me, got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Shikamaru went to go to his seat, but was stopped by Iruka's outstretched arm.

"Here's my phone number. Call me if you find out something."

**-Several Hours Later-**

The school day had gone by much like any other school day, other than the fact that Naruto was depressed. Shikamaru and Naruto got on the bus to go home, but when Shikamaru got off the bus, he waited for it to down the street a bit before running after it.

Shikamaru had the athletic ability to play any sport he wanted, he just chose not to because he would rather laze around and do nothing. This natural ability was coming in handy however as the bus kept getting farther away. The farther it went, the faster Shikamaru ran.

It finally stopped and Shikamaru watched Naruto get off. Naruto immediately turned towards Shikamaru's direction. Thinking fast Shikamaru jumped to the side and landed in a nearby bush. He could feel the branches scratching him everywhere to which he muttered to himself, "Troublesome." Oh well, he thought to himself, these scratches were the mark of a good cause.

Once Naruto passed Shikamaru's impromptu hiding spot, Shikamaru jumped out and quietly followed behind Naruto. They went around a corner and finally, Naruto stopped in front of a barren one story home. It was painted white, but the paint was chipping off everywhere, there was junk in the front yard, and the door was hanging off of its hinges.

Naruto slowly went up to the door, and he seemed to hesitate before walking inside. Shikamaru wondered to himself what would cause Naruto to be apprehensive to go inside his house.

When Naruto finally did go into the house, Shikamaru went up to the house and peered into one of its dirty dusty windows.

The house, like the outside, was filled with junk. Said junk was coated with a fine layer of dust. Shikamaru's attention was pulled from the inside of the house when he heard yelling.

"You get your ass over here right now Uzumaki! You owe me! I take care of your little white ass, so you best be taking care of me. I've got needs. That's why I took you in. I can't find anyone elsewhere so I have to settle for you."

Shikamaru immediately brought out his phone and ran around the house until he found a window where he could see Naruto and his guardian. What Shikamaru saw made him want to puke, but he started recording it so that he could use it as proof to help Naruto.

Shikamaru managed to record the whole ordeal without looking at it. When he finally heard them stop he brought his phone down and saved the video. He then leapt from his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could back to the school.

It was a good mile away, so it took some time for Shikamaru to get there, but because of the dire situation he managed to make good time.

Iruka was walking out the front door of the school right as Shikamaru got there. Shikamaru stopped abrubtly in front of Iruka. He was huffing and puffing and couldn't say anything.

"Shikamaru! What's wrong. I've never seen you so worked up. Usually everything is troublesome to you." Iruka's look was one of concern. For something to have riled Shikamaru up this much meant that something serious was going on.

"It's... It's Naruto." Shikamaru managed to hand his phone to Iruka in between his heavy coughs.

Iruka felt his stomach drop as he clicked on the video on Shikamaru's phone. His pace went ghostly pale and he knew that if he watched anymore he would be sick. "I'm going to borrow this phone for a bit. I'm going to go talk to the police. Listen Shikamaru," Iruka put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder I comforting fashion. "Don't worry about Naruto. I'm going to make sure he gets out of that house and finds a lovign guardian. Now go home and try to get this off of your mind. Okay? I promise that it will get better for Naruto."

Shikamaru watched as Iruka ran to his car and drove away, the car leaving tire tracks in its wake.

**-Present-**

"Iruka used the video to get me away from Kyuubi, who is now in jail. Iruka then persuaded the foster system to let him adopt me and he took care of me from then on. His boyfriend was Kakashi and they both raised me. They got me professional help and I managed to come out of that situation stronger than I was going in."

Naruto avoided eye contact with Sasuke, not sure what he was thinking on the inside.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. He was impressed that a guy that underwent sexual abuse at a young age could turn out so normal. Sasuke wondered to himself why he couldn't have turned out normal.

The silence between the two was awkward, and Sasuke was intending to fix that when his phone started ringing, startling both Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke rudely asked, not liking the fact that the phone rang at the worst time ever. "I'll be there in just a minute."

Sasuke sighed. He had to go deal with his newfound problem. He didn't look at Naruto as he left the room, and Naruto didn't look at him.

**A/N: Please review. I will work as hard as possible to get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**


	7. In Naruto's Favor

**A/N: I apologize for the wait... Here is Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto. He owns me.**

* * *

"What kind of problem is so important that you have to interrupt my private time with Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi with annoyance, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Kakashi smiled evilly, but of course Sasuke couldn't tell due to the mask hiding Kakashi's mouth from view. "Well you see... He _is _my adopted son as you probably gathered from the little life story he told you."

Sasuke's face morphed into one of anger as realization dawned upon him. "You were listening?!"

"Well of course," Kakashi replied jovially. "He's pretty much my son, and you're the maniacal man that's pursuing him right now. I'm just trying to protect him. I don't want him to catch a case of the crazy." A few minutes passed where Sasuke just stared at Kakashi, unable to form words. It was Kakashi who finally broke the silence. "In all seriousness though, for some reason I have a feeling you two would be good for each other. I did not interrupt your private time with him for some stupid reason." Kakashi's eyes were filled with sincere concern as he said, "Some of my friends in the intelligence field recently contacted me on the wherabouts of your brother, Itachi. Sasuke... He's currently in the Capital City. He's probably going to come after you."

"Itachi..." Sasuke repeated the name as if he couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. "Itachi is, here? In Sound? To come after me?" Sasuke closed his eyes as he digested the information he had just received. "Why?"

"To finish the job that he hadn't been able to finish years ago. I suggest leaving the city for a few weeks, just until this all blows over. You're in danger as long as you're here."

"Where do you suggest I go?"

"Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he gave Kakashi a skeptical look. "Have you lost your mind? Konoha? That's the country I just nuked so that I could have their leader all to myself. For some reason I don't think that hiding out in Konoha would be such a great idea."

Kakashi knew all of this, it's not like he lived under a rock. He knew the concerns that the Sound leader would have, and they were valid concerns. Kakashi was aware of the danger in having Sasuke go to Konoha, but he had accounted for that already. "Don't worry about the dangers. I'm paying a few of my contacts to provide you with protection on the way to Konoha, and during your the duration of your stay in Konoha."

"How can I possibly trust these contacts of yours?"

"Well, they know what's in store for them if they go against their word when working for me." Kakashi's eyes darkened, and that sent chills down Sasuke's back. He knew that Kakashi wasn't lying. "Now," Kakashi said, suddenly full of cheerfullness, "Let's go get your's and Naruto's bags packed. The both of you are scheduled to leave in about two hours."

Sasuke said not a word as he was led away by Kakashi. It was a lot of information to digest. His brother was in town to try and kill him, and now he had to seek refuge in a country that, if found, he would be killed on the spot. This was not going to be fun.

Kakashi laughed inwardly at how trusting Sasuke Uchiha was. He was letting himself be taken away, hardly asking any questions at all. This was going a lot easier than he had thought it would. Slowly but surely things were starting to work in Naruto's favor.

They arrived at the room where Naruto was staying. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. As soon as he did he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"What? What's going on?! Sasuke?" Naruto turned his head to Sasuke with an inquiring look on his face.

"My brother is in town, and Kakashi here is taking us to a place where we can be safe from him."

"Oh. Where are we going Kakashi?"

"Konoha."

Naruto's eyes lit up, but he contained his excitement. He knew what this meant. It meant that Kakashi had a plan in place to get Naruto out of Sasuke's clutches. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He could tell that Sasuke didn't suspect a thing. He was clearly worried over the situation involving his brother, and that clouded his common sense. Sasuke wasn't aware that this was an escape plan for Naruto.

Naruto genuinely liked Sasuke, and he wished he could be with him, but after everything he had done, Naruto knew that he couldn't be with Sasuke. Naruto would have no choice but to watch Sasuke rot in a jail cell in Konoha. It wasn't the outcome that Naruto had initially hoped for when he had met Sasuke for the first time, but at the same time he hadn't expected Sasuke to go to such lengths for Naruto.

"Hey," Kakashi playfully slapped the back of Naruto's head. "Snap out of it. We're at the helicopter. Get on! We need to go."

As Sasuke and Naruto got on the helicopter, Kakashi pulled out a phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah we're leaving. Be ready." He placed the phone back in his pocket and also got on the helicopter. He sat across from Naruto and Sasuke, and frowned. He knew they had mutual feelings for each other, but he hoped that Naruto could get past those feelings when it came time to make a decision. His country, or Sasuke.

* * *

"Are you ready? They're about to land." Shikamaru turned to his friend Ino Yamanaka, a fellow soldier and close friend of Naruto's and waited for a form of acknowledgment. When she nodded he turned back to the approaching helicopter and aimed his gun at it. He and Ino were hidden behind several trees in a way that they could see the helicopter, but the helicopter couldn't see them.

Shikamaru waited until everyone was off of the helicopter before he began to approach them. Sasuke finally noticed the two guns aimed at him when he felt his arms being tied behind his back by Kakashi.

"What...?" Sasuke was dumbfounded one second and full of rage the next. "You lied to me!" he struggled against the rope binding his hands together, but it wouldn't budge. "You're a dirty liar Kakashi!"

"Yes I am, but when I weigh my sins against yours, whose do you think weighs more? Murdering thousands or a simple white lie. I know the answer, but do you?" Kakashi turned his back to Sasuke and began to talk to Ino.

Shikamaru still holding the gun to Sasuke's head, started to question the Uchiha. "Were you really gullible enough to believe Kakashi? He wasn't lying about your brother being in Sound, but did you really believe that you would be safe in Konoha? You murdered thousands of Konoha citizens. Did you really think that Kakashi would let that go by?"

Naruto put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You should stop. Haven't you said enough?"

Shikamaru turned to Naruto with blazing eyes. "Are you defending him?!" Naruto had never seen Shikamaru so riled up. "He kidnapped you! After all he's done, you're defending him?! Have you lost your mind?"

Naruto bit his lip as he averted Shikamaru's judging look. "No... I..."

"Don't yell at Naruto! Look at what your doing! Can't you see that he feels bad enough as it is!"

Shikamaru took his gun and used the butt of it to hit Sasuke in the cheek. "Shut it Uchiha. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one carrying the gun around here which means I'm the one doing the ordering. Now please don't make me use the gun, because the would be a troublesome mess to clean up."

Kakashi came back from talking to Ino and started rambling on about how they needed to start moving if they wanted to make it to their destination by nightfall. "Thankfully we're in a part Konoha that wasn't hit by the bombs, and we won't have to worry about any potential radiation hazard."

"That may be true, but you have to remember. There are bandits that are willing to kill for almost anything." Ino started to explain the dangers they could face on their journey. "Because the country is in such terrible shape, the entire infastructure is in shambles. Food isn't being delivered to stores, there are widespread power outages, and a lot of water is contaminated. People are resorting to violence and stealing in order to get their basic necessities. If they catch wind that we have a very important foreign leader in our hands, they'll try and take him as leverage to get what they want."

"So essentially you're telling us to watch our backs?" Naruto asked, when the answer was obvious.

"Yes," Ino responded, showing no sign of annoyance at the redundant question Naruto had just asked. "Now, we should head out. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I never asked, so now is as good a time as any. Where exactly are we going?" Naruto looked over to Ino, patiently awaiting an answer.

"To the rebel base camp. Ever since the Council took power in the government, there has been a rebel faction going against them every step of the way. The rebels know the direction the country is currently going, and they aim to stop it, or at least die trying." Ino looked downcast suddenly, as if the thought of the rebels made her sad. "But lately their resolve has weakened significantly, and I'm not sure if they'll continue fighting." Suddenly her face brightened and she started speaking animatedly. "Soon they'll know you're alive Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her confusedly. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh... Everyone in Konoha thinks that you're dead. The rebel group fromed themselves in honor of your memory, but like I said, lately they've been losing resolve. If they find out that you're alive, then they might just gain some of that resolve back. This could be the difference between winning and losing against the government."

"Well then, let's go! It's my duty to get this country back in order! I'm still the leader no despite what the Council may say! If I can give people hope, then I'm going to do just that. It's time for me to come back from the dead!" Naruto's eyes burnt with determination. He was starting to gain hope once again that everything would turn out well in the end.

That was when he caught Sasuke looking at him, and he knew that not everything was going to turn out well. The sadness in Sasuke's eyes sent a shock of pain through Naruto's heart, but Naruto knew that there was no choice.

Sasuke wasn't going to say a word. He knew he had to accept defeat. He could tell that Naruto was going to choose Konoha over him. Naruto'e eyes were filled with guilt, and that said a lot to Sasuke.

Sasuke lowered his head as a sign of defeat. He was going to accept what was coming, and he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**-Several Hours Later-**

"You son of a bitch! I should kill you on the spot!" A rather strong man, whose muscles were larger than Sasuke's head, was holding the raven in a headlock. "But you're lucky that we rebels have a sense of justice. We won't kill you... Yet."

Naruto cringed as he saw how Sasuke was being treated. He wanted to reach out, but he knew he couldn't. The rebels would eye him as a traitor if he did that.

Naruto was currently to a plan the rebels had to overtake the Council. It involved getting the fact that Naruto was alive out to the public. The Council held no respect among the people of Konoha currently, but everyone was afraid to speak out.

If the truth about Naruto was revealed, people would be outraged, and the council would have no choice but to abdicate. It was flawed yes, but everyone believed that it would work.

"Well then... We carry out the plan tomorrow."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See you all next time!**


	8. The Plan

**A/N: After much waiting, I present to you the shortest chapter so far! It's a bit of a setup chapter preparing for the end. I think I'm going to start putting out shorter chapters so that I can release them faster than the rate I'm putting them out at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: Even after poisoning him, he still won't become mine. Actually, they put me in jail because I poisened him. **

"So this is where the rebels base is. It's a good spot." Kakashi was impressed. The rebels had managed to hide their hideout in a cave behind a waterfall. The cave was only visible from a certain angle, and no one would even think to look at that angle unless they were sure that there was something behind the waterfall.

"Yes. This really is a great hideout. We have bands of soldiers pass by here everyday, but none have managed to find us out. We were really fortunate when we found this cave. The cave in its entirety has been outfitted with the latest defense technology that Konoha can offer." Ino pointed to the wall. "Naruto, why don't you come stand in front of the wall right here."

Naruto obliged and walked towards the wall. He stood there and waited, but nothing happened. "You call this the latest defense technology? Nothings happening." Naruto crossed his arms, looking at Ino with disappointment.

"You're a moron. Why would you willingly stand in front of a wall after she just told you that this cave is decorated with top notch defense technology?" Sasuke, who was standing next to Shikamaru, rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

The little remark earned him a slap across the face from Shikamaru. "Shut up and stop being troublesome." The Uchiha managed to send a glare Shikamaru's way, but it failed to faze the brunette. "You're glare isn't intimidating at all, it's just stupid."

"Hey Ino? Why isn't anything happening?" Naruto had just ignored everything that had gone on between Sasuke and Shikamaru. He wanted to see what Ino was going to show him.

"I don't know. Usually if someone stands there, a sleeping gas will fill the room, but it seems that it was disabled." Ino forehead was wrinkled in thought.

Everyone in the cave jumped when a voice suddenly sounded out of nowhere. "Ino, stop fooling around and bring them in here. We don't have time to mosey around!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yes sir... Impatient old coot." the last bit was muttered under her breath. "Well guys, follow me. It seems they're getting antsy in there. We shouldn't keep them waiting much longer."

The group proceeded through the cave and stopped outside a large iron door with around ten different locks. Each lock proceeded to turn one by one, before the door finally opened itself.

Naruto walked on in, pushing ahead of Ino. He looked around taking in the environment of the rebel headquarters. Every wall was basically a huge television screen. Each wall showed something different. One was a map of Konoha, another was a live feed from a security camera in the Council meeting room, and another had a blueprint for battle plans on it.

Other than the screens on the wall, the rebel base was quite plain. The ceiling and floor were white, and it made Naruto feel as if he were in a hospital. Naruto wasn't a huge fan of the place, he liked color, but if it achieved its intended purpose, then who was he to complain?

"It seems you brought us some important guests Ino." Naruto turned his head towards the voice. In front of him stood an older man, who had spiky white hair extending halfway down his back. "It's a pleasure to meet you President Uzumaki. The name's Jiraiya." Jiraiya extended his hand towards Naruto's.

Naruto took the older man's hand and shook it. "The pleasure is mine."

Jiraiya's smile disappeared, forming a thin line which conveyed no emotion whatsoever. "Unfotunately, we don't have time for pleasantries at the moment. We have to begin planning a course of action. As you are undoubtedly aware, the people of Konoha are unaware that you are alive Mr. President. We want to use this to our advantage."

Naruto tilted his head in a questioning manner. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. Since the Council has prounounced you dead, if we come into the picture and prove that you're alive then the people will realize that the council lied to them. In turn this will lead an uprising in the people. You are very well liked. The Council's lies will be their downfall. The public will cease to support the Council once te find out the truth."

"So you're using Naruto as a tool to your own means?" Sasuke was looking at Jiraiya with the utmost contempt.

Jiraiya turned his head to the minor annoyance and slapped Sasuke, leaving a red hand print on Sasuke's cheek. "Shut up. It will be to his benefit too. He will be welcomed back into his country as the leader he is. Anyways, you have no room to talk. You're lucky to be alive. We're being gracious because we here believe in the wonders of the law, but it won't be long until you get what's due to you." Jiraiya motioned for a nearby rebel soldier to come over to him. "Take him to the brig. I don't want him in my sight until absoulutely needed."

The scrawny rebel saluted and shouted, "Yes sir," before taking Sasuke away.

Naruto let his eyes linger on Sasuke before turning his attention back to Jiraiya. Naruto knew it was better this way.

"Alright, how do you intend on getting the truth out?"

"Well," Jiraiya took out his arm and used it to point out the many computer screens behind him. It was then that Naruto noticed a video camer set up in the corner of the room. "That video camera that you just noticed happens to be connected every TV in Konoha. We're going to video tape you giving a speech to the people and broadcast it to the entire country."

"Alright. Let's get it done."

Jiraiya was visibly taken aback by the blonde's sudden eagerness to get the speech done with. "Right now? Don't you want to prepare for it, even just a tiny bit?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I know exactly what I want to convey to the people, and I want to do it right now. There's no sense in waiting. Anyways, the sooner I do it, the sooner this is all over with."

Jiraiya smiled, pleased with the reaction he had gotten from Naruto. "Alright then. Give us a few minutes, and we'll get the camera ready."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! See you next time!**


	9. The Speech

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here! We're getting closer to the end. I was writing this chapter and I think that I've finally decided how I want the story to end, and it won't necessarily be happy. Oh well! **

**Disclaimer: Well, I paid for Naruto on a street corner, but then he slapped me and ran away. I guess that's a sign that I don't own him.**

The rebel's planning room was filled to the brim with people, all with different jobs. Some were preparing the cameras for Naruto's soon to be televised speech, others were discussing potential battle plans, and in the back corner there were janitors cleaning away as if nothing was going on. They even had ear buds in in an effort to block out the noise.

In another corner Naruto was sitting on a stool with his friends surrounding him, all of them waiting very patiently. Shikamaru' was sleeping while standing, Ino was tapping her foot very loudly on the ground, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, and Jiraiya was snapping orders at everyone, trying to make things run smoother. So maybe not everyone was waiting patiently.

Cameramen were running around getting cameras ready, working at computers. They were performing tests, in preparation for the upcoming speech by Naruto.

One of the cameramen motioned at Naruto for him to get in front of one of the cameras. Naruto moved from the stool he was sitting on to the the stool in front of the camera, and as soon as he sat down he was attacked by a mob of make-up artists.

"Ooh, your eyelashes need some waxing!" one blonde makeup artist started plucking at Naruto's eyebrows, but he quickly retaliated by pushing her arm away.

"No!" Naruto turned his attention to Jiraiya. "Is all of this really necessary? I shouldn't be presented in tip top shape for the public. It'll give off the opinion that i've been living a cushy life while the rest of them have been suffering. I want to appear to them as someone who has been suffering alongside them. So you guys," Naruto gave a pointed look to the makeup artists, "Get away from me."

The artists did as asked, but one of them muttured, "He needs to take the stick out of his ass."

Kakashi decided to turn his attention from his book to the situation going on. "Where did you get makeup artists from anyways?" he asked Jiraiya, "This is a rebel base, not a reality TV show."

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya waved him off, turning all of his attention to Naruto. "Well then, if that's settled, let's begin the broadcast."

Jiraiya signaled to the cameramen to begin taping, and then the broadcasters signaled to Naruto to begin speaking. Naruto didn't get the memo and dumbly asked, "What am I supposed to be doing?" This was broadcast for all of Konoha to see.

One of the cameramen did a facepalm and then told Naruto, "You should start speaking now. You're on tv."

Naruto's face briefly went blank before recognition was apparent on his face. "Oh." His mouth was open in a wide 'o' shape. "People of Konoha, please forgive that brief lapse of intelligence. I wasn't aware that we had started filming. I am here today to tell you that I am in fact alive, contrary to the lies given to you by the Council. After the attack on Konoha, the Council forced me out of my seat of power and gave me to Sound so that they could gain full power over you, the people. Whereas once this country was a democracy, now it is a dictatorship. We must work together to force the Council to abdicate. We must join together and fight for our freedom, fight for our way of life to return. Let us join together as a country and do what is right!"

Naruto looked at the camera with a hardened face, his determination showing, inspiring the room full of rebels. Jiraiya felt a sense of energy spread from each and every person in the room, and he couldn't help but let out a yell, a battlecry. Everyone followed suit and began to yell and chant, and soon the entire room had erupted in loud yelling.

The cameramen cut off the video and then joined in the excitement. Naruto got off of his stool and made his way a table that sat in the middle of the room, which held possible battle plans. Jiraiya was approaching Naruto when he was hailed by a soldier sitting at a computer. "Sir, you have to see this."

Jiraiya made his way over to the soldier, and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. Jiraiya watched with excitement as various posts filled the screen with people talking about the Council's evils. No one had a good thing to say about the Council.

Jiraiya patted the soldier to get his attention and asked, "Could you bring up the direct feed footage of the Council's chambers to the big screen?"

The soldier nodded and went to work. Jiraiya made his way over to the planning table and pointed everyone's attention towards the screen. The Council was up there, they were visibly shaken. They had not been expecting their crimes to be brought forth to the public. Homura was pacing back and forth, obviously arguing with the others in the room. He was glaring at anyone that decided to argue with him, and he instantly snap back.

"We've achieved the intended effect. They are already turning on each other. A house divided against itself cannot stand. The Council is divided at the moment, we have to go in now and strike." Jiraiya's face was set in a wide grin, and he was lightly jumping on his toes.

Naruto closed his eyes, drowning out all the noise around him as he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and stared directly at Jiraiya. "You're not going to like what I'm about to propose."

Jiraiya paused and turned to Naruto, "Eh? Why not?"

"I want to be in the front lines." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed. "Listen kid, I know that you were a great soldier, but frankly this isn't going to be some huge battle. We're not going to need much help, hell there might not be a battle at all. You're so well loved that no one's really going to take up arms against us. Anyways, most of the soldiers in the Konoha Military comprise the rebel forces." Shikamaru hummed in agreement.

"All we really have to do is go in there and take them into custody. It's really that simple."

"Okay then... Since there isn't going to be a battle, let me take the Council into custody. As the President, I should be the one to put my enemies into jail."

Jiraiya smiled, "I think I can let you do that. While we're at it, we might as well take the Uchiha with us. We'll stuff them all in the same cell together so they can talk out their feelings."


	10. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Ladidadida. It's a great day, so I give you a chapter in honor of this wonderful day.**

**Disclaimer: It may be a great day, but not because I own Naruto. No, he ran away from me.**

Sasuke was lying on the wet, cold floor of his small jail cell in the rebel base. He was staring at the ceiling, counting all the droplets of water he could find. He had been laying there for several hours, or so he thought. Sitting in a jail cell really screwed with his sense of time. He could have been there for twenty hours, or twenty minutes. The only thing he knew was that something exciting was going on upstairs, because he could hear shouts of joy coming from the command room.

His curiosity was piqued, but he didn't really feel like going to the trouble of asking the guard about what was going on. He would either be ignored, or be given a very rude answer. Honestly, Sasuske knew that it could be worse for him. He could be dead right now. It was only by the fact that the rebels were concerned with getting their country back that kept them from harming the Uchiha. Sasuke knew that as soon as the Council was out of power, he would be as good as dead. He knew it was not a matter of if, but when the Council was taken down. Sasuke knew of the popularity that Naruto had in his country, and knew that when weighed against that of the Council's, Naruto would be the winner.

Sasuke thought back to how foolish he had been. Sasuke closed his eyes as he recollected all the events leading up to his mistake. Meeting Naruto in that club had been the best night of Sasuke's life, so much so that when Naruto said that a relationship between the two wouldn't work, Sasuke couldn't help but feel an overwhelming anger at the blonde. Sasuke then decided to take his anger out on the one that caused him pain, by taking away what was dear to Naruto, like Naruto had done to Sasuke. Little did he realize that that was exactly what Itachi had done to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like crap, plain and simple. He couldn't go back and fix his mistakes, but he would if he could. Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed when he heard the cell door open, the rusty metal bars rubbing against each other.

"Get up!" the commanding voice broke Sasuke out of his stupor, causing him to open his eyes and look up. He saw an older man with white spiky hair coming down to around the middle of his back. "Are you just going to sit there all day looking at me? I know I'm pretty, but I'm not that pretty. Get up!"

Sasuke was fed up with being treated like this. He wished he could just be killed, but he knew this was all part of his punishment. Treat him as badly as possible, make him suffer, and then kill him. "All right, all right. I hear you perfectly fine. I'm getting up." Sasuke complied to Jiraiya's orders and pushed himself off of the floor.

Jiraiya harshly grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and started dragging out of the cell. Jiraiya led Sasuke down the dark hallways of the dungeon-esque area. Sasuke turned his head to look at all of the cells, but he was the only one being held by the rebels. It made sense, there hadn't been a peep from anyone other than the guards, and now Sasuke knew why.

Jiraiya started going up steps, and because Sasuke was looking the opposite way, Sasuke tripped on the first step. Jiraiya paused and looked back. "Geez, didn't your parents teach you your left foot from your right foot? Here let me help." Jiraiya then started demonstrating how to walk up steps just to piss Sasuke off. "Now come one, we don't have all day."

Once they reached the top of the steps, they were back in the central command of the rebel's hideout. Sasuke was blinded by the bright light emanating from the lights in the ceiling. Sasuke went to shield his eyes, but his arms were grabbed roughly by Jiraiya, who began to lead him through the base.

They went a different way than the path they had taken to enter the base. This path led out into a large warehouse stockpiled with boxes, of what Sasuke assumed to be weapons. In the middle of the warehouse there was a helicopter sitting there waiting for them. Jiraiya stopped outside of the helicopter and let Sasuke hop on first. Sasuke was greeted with the same ragtag group of people that had greeted he, Naruto, and Kakashi on their enterance to Konoha.

Sasuke spotted Naruto in the very back seat of the helicopter, looking out the window with a sort of longing on his face. There was an empty seat next to him, and against his better judgement, Sasuke opted to take it.

If Naruto had noticed that someone had sat down next to him, he didn't acknowledge it. That annoyed Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to have some form of a conversation with Naruto before he died. He had told Naruto about his past, about why he felt the need to do what he did, but he knew that that didn't make things right in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke still wanted to know if Naruto still had feelings for him. Sasuke wanted some grasp of happiness before death, even if he knew he didn't deserve it.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's soldier to get his attention, but that was when Jiraiya decided to start talking to the whole helicopter. "This helicopter is going to take us to the center of Konoha's capital, the President's House. That is where the Council has been holing up for the past month. We are going to land right in the front lawn, and go in gun's blazing. It should be relatively easy. There are riots going on everywhere in the country, protesting the Council's actions. There are no soldiers on the Council's side, all we have to do is get in the House and show that Naruto's back in charge."

Everyone nodded in agreement and acknowledged that they understood before going back to talking to each other. Sasuke decided to take this opportunity, but couldn't because Naruto initiated it. "Sasuke... As much as I want to hate you, I can't. There is something inside of me that prevents me from feeling hatred towards you. I hate that. I hate the fact that I can't hate you. The truth is, I love you. I can't tell you why. We hardly know each other, but I love you. My country is going to hand you a death sentence, you know that right?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, obviously caught off guard by Naruto's proclamation of love. "Knowing that, I know there's nothing I can do to help you. I can't pardon you, your crimes are too great to pardon. The country wants revenge on you, but I can't let them do that to you. I can't let them kill you."

Sasuke started to wake up, and realized what Naruto was truly saying. His mouth started to fall open in shock. "No!" Sasuke got a few looks from everyone on the helicopter, but he glared them off before turning his attention back to Naruto and whispering, "You can't do that. Then you'll be accused of treason and killed. No!"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Yes. Sasuke, I've realized that if I become the President again, yes I'll be happy, but not as happy as I could be living with you, and if I can't live with you then I might as well die with you."

Sasuke started shaking his head violently. He hated Naruto's idea with a passion. "I was willing to do anything to be with you, and I did that! I committed crimes so great, that the only punishment I deserve is death. I ruined my life to have you, I'm not going to let you make the same mistake I did!"

"I..." Naruto's voice faltered and he looked away from Sasuke, a tear rolling down his eye.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi, who just happened to be sitting above the seat slightly looking down at the boys with curiosity, his Icha Icha book in hand. "I care for you Naruto, but I realize that you love this fool, and because of that I'm willing to help you two lovebirds. I think that Sasuke should die, but I also think that Naruto should be able to live with his soulmate. So... Tell me, what do you think of this plan that Jiraiya and I concocted?"

Naruto and Sasuke leaned in to listen to what Kakashi had to say. Naruto was the first to respond. "I'll do it. I may have to sacrifice a few things, but I'll be fine as long as I can stay with Sasuke." Sasuke was about to oppose, but Naruto reached for his hand and grabbed it, "It's not the ideal situation, but in the end it will work. Dangerous? Yes. But it will be worth it, and don't even try talking me out of it. You'll fail." Sasuke had no choice but to comply.


	11. I Didn't Want Bloodshed

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, and I apologize in advance if this doesn't meet anyone's expectations. I have had writer's block on this story for a while now, and it was really hard to finish it. I didn't want to not end it, because I hate when author's do that. I would rather throw out an ending, no matter how bad it may be, rather than leave a story incomplete.**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Naruto whatsoever.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the back of the helicopter as Jiraiya stood up front in discussing the battle plans with everyone. Naruto was ignoring the man, opting to look out the window, while Sasuke intently studied the one he had strong feelings for.

Their hands were intertwined, and Naruto felt ten times stronger just by holding Sasuke's hand. Something about Sasuke gave him strength and energy to go on, and despite what Sasuke had done to Naruto, the blonde couldn't help but love the raven.

That was why Naruto was ready to give up his position of leadership so that he could spend the rest of his life with Sasuke. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke had devised a plan that would allow the two lovebirds to escape together while leaving Konoha in good and capable hands.

"Naruto, are you listening?!" Jiraiya's booming voice snapped Naruto out of his stupor, who immediately jumped forward, his eyes wide at being surprised so easily.

"Y-yes!" Naruto stammered, obviously still shaken.

"No you weren't. Now if you'll permit us oh Glorious Leader, we're about to land. Would you get your head in the game?" Even though Jiraiya's tone was mocking, his eyes held a playful light in them, making Naruto relax a little.

"Of course." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed by his lack of attention.

He felt Sasuke's hand squeeze his own and he turned to look his lover in the eyes. There in that one moment was an emotion that could never be conveyed in words. Their eyes spoke for themselves as they leaned in, meeting as their lips touched together.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and brought him closer, if that was even possible. They pulled their lips apart and looked at each other before a few seconds. Naruto broke the silence by saying, "I love you, Sasuke."

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to reply. He instead stood up and was the first one off of the helicopter after it had landed. Naruto was now standing in front of the building he had previously called home. Standing behind him was Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Jiraiya, all prepared to take down the people who had ruined the lives of many people.

Naruto was armed with a small pistol and a knife. The group of four were hoping that it wouldn't come to violence, but they had to prepared for the worst.

Naruto ran up to the side of the house, standing next to the door. He reached over and turned the knob, pushing the door open, signaling for Shikamaru to go in. Once the brunette had gone in, Naruto went in followed by the other two.

The group maneuvered their way through the house until they were right outside the President's office, the place where the Council locked themselves in.

"Let's take these bastards down." was the only encouraging thing that Jiraiya could think to say.

They all nodded in agreement and determination. Kakashi took a step forward and kicked the door down, causing a cloud of dust to form. When it had subsided, the sight they found caused everyone's stomachs to flip upside down.

"Well, this is extremely troublesome."

"That's putting it simply." Jiraiya took a step forward to examine the contents of the room, which was a complete mess.

The bodies of the Council laid in pools of their own blood. The smell coming from the room was so bad that it seemed as if they had been in the room for days, which was impossible considering the fact that the camera the rebels had set up had showed them alive just a day ago.

"How did this happen?" Naruto was stunned. He had expected things to go smoothly, no bloodshed, but someone had already taken care of the situation.

"That's the million dollar question. We should somehow get a grip on power, but at the same time we need to make sure that a murderer isn't lurking the house trying to kill us." Kakashi pulled Jiraiya out of the room to search the premises, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru together.

Naruto pulled up a seat and sat down, burying his head in his hands. "Why did this have to happen? I wanted this to end peacefully."

Shikamaru went over to his friend, and despite how troublesome the whole situation was, he decided to comfort his friend. "I know you did, but someone else had other plans. The important thing is that it's almost over. This nightmare is about to come to an end. Konoha doesn't have tyrannical leaders anymore."

"I guess you're right. But, why did it have to come to bloodshed? That's all my life has been. Killing Orochimaru, the attack on Konoha, and now this. This is exactly the reason I'm getting away from this life. I'm not going to subject myself to politics and bloodshed anymore. I'm tired of the unfairness of it all."

"Why do you think I would never want to be President? It's too troublesome." Naruto laughed at his lazy friends catchphrase.

Jiraiya and Kakashi walked back into the room at that moment and announced that their search of the grounds had revealed no one. Whoever had committed the crime had run off so that he or she wouldn't be caught.

"We can't do anything now except investigate, but that probably won't happen because in the end the killer did us a favor." Jiraiya ignored the glare that Naruto sent his way. "Brat, you know it's true. I know you hate bloodshed, but it inevitably saves us a bunch of trouble later on down the road. Now let's focus on what happens from here. Naruto, you and Sasuke are going to be leaving in the helicopter, right?"

"Yeah. The sooner I get out of here the better. I used to look forward to the day when I would be President again, but in the end it's not worth it. I think it's time I enjoy my life without all of the chaos in it." Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of his future. It was bittersweet to think that he would never lead the country again, but he knew there were others who were definitely more qualified than he was.

"Well then, let's get going." Naruto turned to Kakashi, a questioning look on the blonde's face.

"What? Is there something on my face? Did I not tell you my plans? I'm going with you all. I'm getting out of Konoha with Iruka. We've decided, like you, that it would be better just to get away. I'm sure you're comfortable leaving the country in Jiraiya's hands, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Naruto looked to Jiraiya with an approving look. "I think he's the perfect fit for the job."

"Well if you're just going to stand there and kiss up to me, then I suggest you leave. I have things to do, that do not include babysitting you all. I have a mess to clean up." Jiraiya pointed behind him to the bodies laying on the ground, "And I have a country to put back together. Now why don't you all go enjoy your vacation and let me do the work around here." Jiraiya shooed them away with a smile on his face while Shikamaru took a nap standing up.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It had been three months since Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka had left Konoha. They were now living in Suna, enjoying their carefree lives. They received news from Jiraiya almost every other day, talking about how Konoha was slowly was picking up the pieces. He was doing a great job, and it helped that the people of Konoha were in love him, almost as much as they were with Naruto.

On the relationship side of things, everything was going great. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was rock solid, and no one could get in between them, or so they thought.

Little did they know, but trouble had followed them to Suna. Naruto and Sasuke were currently swimming in the ocean, ignoring the world around them. Therefore they didn't notice the dark figure lurking on the beach, watching them intently.

Naruto felt as if he were being watched so he looked at the beach, but found nothing suspicious. Sasuke came up to his lover and wrapped his arms around him while planting kisses on his neck. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just felt like we were being watched. It was nothing though."

"You're just being paranoid. But I love you anyway." Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto into a deep kiss.

"I love you too."

And there the story of Naruto and Sasuke's love ends... Maybe. Will there be trouble for the lovers in paradise, or will they enjoy their newfound freedom?

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for how I ended this story. I had to do something to end it. I wanted to make it longer, but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it. I did leave room for a sequel in case anyone wanted one, but I can understand if no one wants one. Oh well, that's that. See you.**


End file.
